As is known in the art, high power microwave systems, such as those capable of radiating at peak power levels of hundreds of megawatts or more, are normally constructed around a single source of microwave power. In principle, such sources can be used to power array antennas. A corporate feed network is needed to divide and distribute power to each separate array element. However, high power networks are usually constructed from waveguide, which can be heavy and occupy significant volume within an array antenna. Furthermore, waveguide is dispersive and can operate only over a limited bandwidth. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide antenna elements and feeds capable of wideband operation with high power signals. It would also be desirable to reduce the size and/or weight of an array antenna.